


An Off Day

by Sevvi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: First Time, Love, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevvi/pseuds/Sevvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora has been having a bit of an off day. Riku has been ignoring him. Will Sora figure out why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Off Day

Sora was having a bit of an off day. It had been years since Sora and his friends had saved the world from the menacing Ansem and his minions. Fortunately for him, Heartless hadn't shown up in any other world to this day since that time. Sora, of course, knew this because he took whatever chances he had to visit all of his old friends. Whether it was Tarzan, Alice, Jack, or Simba, they all saw him on a regular basis. Of course, that didn't mean Sora had forgotten about the friends from his own island like Sephie, Tidus, Wakka, Kairi... And Riku.

Sora sighed at that last thought, scuffing his shoe on the sidewalk. The spiky-haired boy was having an off day because the formerly mentioned silver-locked boy had been ignoring him all day. The brown-haired Keyblade Master knew Riku was angry at him. Riku must be furious, or else he wouldn't have purposefully avoided Sora all day. The two teens hung out 24/7 and had been ever since they were kids. There was an occasional day when one of the two, or both, were a bit busy and they wouldn't really get the chance to see each other, but Sora hadn't seen Riku all day! Sora thought that was just a bit ridiculous.

To distract himself, Sora decided to take a walk. Sora was in such a bad mood, he even turned down his friends when they offered him offense on the A team for Blitzball. Tidus' eyes widened as Sora passed them with his hands in his pockets and eyes focused on the ground in front of him. Sora loved playing offense. Why would he turn it down? Tidus shrugged. Oh well. A lot of his friends had been acting strange recently. He wasn't going to bother himself by worrying about it.

Sora continued on his journey, sand creeping between his toes as he headed for the docks. As usual, all of their boats were still floating there, tied to one of the tiny docks on the end. The blue-eyed boy hopped inside of his and quickly rowed himself over to the little island adjacent to the main island.

It was their play island. Memories flooded him as Sora got even closer. He remembered all the times he had fought with his friends. Tidus always had his stick, Selphie kicked butt with her jump rope, and Wakka was a master with his blitzball. Not to mention how brilliant Riku was with his matching wooden sword. Sora never could beat him. No, Sora had to wait until his silver-haired boy had left him. Then, he had to fight the teal-eyed teen for real. Sora shook his head, washing the memories away. He didn't want to think about that now. Not when everything was finally peaceful.

Sora pulled up to the dock and tied down his canoe with a rope. The boat bobbed in the shallow water after he stepped out. For the first time in a long time, Sora's canoe was floating alone in the water. Usually, it was accompanied by at least one other boat. Or on a busy day, by the others belonging to his friends.

Sora sighed again when he remembered he was alone and shoved his hands into his pockets. What was he even doing here? Sora didn't know. Something just called him here.

The keyblade master strolled down the beach, heading into their battered shack and up the creaking stairs. Sora allowed a little grin to spread over his lips. The blue-eyed teen remembered the days when he was a blue-eyed boy, attached by the hip to his best friend, a tiny, teal-eyed menace named Riku. Against their parent's wishes, they would take every chance they could get and sneak out in the middle of the night. With a rolled up blanket under one arm, a pillow under the other, and pockets full of candy they had hoarded away during the previous Halloween, they'd head out to their play island on their little canoes and camp out in the shack. Sora would be so excited and so very hyper off of all candy he had shoved into his mouth. Riku would smirk, saying he knew it would be a great idea. Sora would never argue.

The door swung shut behind him with a 'click.' Sora then headed over the bridge to the tiny island adjacent to their play island. The itty bitty piece of land housed the legendary Paopu tree. The one with the mystical fruit that was said to intertwine two people's lives together. Sora pursed his lips in thought. Would it even work? Sora shrugged and plucked one of the fruit from the branches. It didn't matter to him. He would only want to share it with everyone. Sora wanted to stay with everyone forever. Especially Riku if it mean the teen would start talking to him again. He bit into the plant in his palms. A pair of lips puckered up. It had a strange taste; sour, but sweet at the same time. It was almost like a lemon, but it most definitely tasted better.

The brown-haired teen headed back down the bridge and down the stairs of the shack, pushing open the door. What to do now? He accompanied that thought with another bite of the fruit. Finally, with a little skip in his step, the teen headed to the secret place. The keyblade master pushed through the overgrown vines and walked to the cave inside. It housed huge rocks, covered in paintings that Riku and Sora used to draw. Even now, Sora can remember the days when they were drawn.

However, Sora strolled past them and squatted down beside the most recent drawing. The one of Kairi and him. The one where he drew a shoddy picture of a paopu going towards Kairi's mouth. He smirked a little, paopu juice dripping down his lips, at the picture of the paopu Kairi had drawn, returning his offer. Despite all the years he had a crush on her, Kairi and him were just good friends now. Sora caressed the drawing with his fingers, sitting back on the floor. He munched thoughtfully on his paopu in his hands. The juice dripped down his fingers. Sora thought maybe he should head down to the water and wash the sticky fluid off his hands, but before he could entertain that thought, a loud voice startled him.

"Sora." The blue-eyed male looked up and into a pair of gleaming teal eyes. They shone with anger, sparkling with a hidden desire that Sora couldn't exactly name.

"Riku?" Sora stuttered out the name, quiet and confused. Riku scowled, uncrossed his arms, and stepped forward, heading towards the younger male. Sora tried to stand to greet his best friend, but Riku was faster. The silver-haired male pushed Sora down. The sudden movement forced a gasp from the keyblade master's lips. "What's wrong, Riku?" Sora asked the question once he had regained his breath. Riku ignored the question, moving to crouch over the body below him. Sora could hear Riku's breathing, a loud, hissing sound that made Sora nervous. What was Riku planning? Why was he angry? The brown-haired teen didn't bother asking because he knew he wouldn't receive an answer. No, once Riku was angry, Sora either had to fix what he did or wait it out in silence.

Instead, Sora tried to relax, moving to support the upper half of his body off the ground by placing his elbows on the dirt floor. Riku didn't even move, his angry eyes glaring into Sora's. Then, Riku made a disapproving sound in his throat, tossing his head to the side. Sora followed the movement with his eyes, seeing the drawing on the wall. "The hell is that, Sora?" Sora's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. What was he talking about?

"Kairi and I drew that." Riku growled under his breath, the sound low and primal. It made Sora shiver, his spine curling up against the feeling of fear.

"I know, that, idiot. What the fuck is it of?" Sora looked back up at Riku, realizing that Riku had been glaring at him the entire time. The blue-eyed teen licked his lips, a habit that appeared whenever he was nervous.

"Uhh, it's the two of us sharing a paopu." Riku dropped to his knees, slamming his hands down on either side of Sora's head. The silver-haired teen's fingers curled, dragging lines into the soil while his jean-covered knees dug into the soft dirt on either side of Sora's legs.

"Did you share a paopu with that bitch?" Sora frowned.

"What? No, of course not. Why would you call her a b-" Riku snarled, cutting off Sora's question.

"Don't lie to me, Sora." Blue eyes narrowed, staring up into a furious pair of teal eyes.

"I'm not lying to you, Riku. I never shared a paopu fruit with Kairi." Riku, despite the anger that shone in his eyes, was clearly relieved when Sora said that.

"What is this all about, Riku? Why have you been avoiding me all day? What did I d-" Sora rambled on. The blue-eyed teen was cut off when Riku leaned over, slanting his lips over the soft ones in front of him. Riku was kissing Sora. Wait, what? Sora's eyes widened, and he fell backwards in shock, landing on the ground. Riku didn't let the kiss break. No, he followed Sora. A tongue probed at Sora's lips and the smaller teen gasped in shock, accidentally letting the offensive organ in.

Riku lifted his hands off the floor, pushing up to support the weight of his body with his elbows. His hands slid into Sora's spiky hair, which was surprisingly soft to the touch. Sora moaned into their kiss at the feeling. Riku took that as a good sign, pulling away from the kiss and moving to nose at Sora's collar as he retrieved a hand from the mess Sora called his hair. Once he had unbuttoned the shorter male's shirt, the silver-haired teen moved to mouth at Sora's neck. A pair of lips began to pepper kisses as nimble, calloused fingers continued their journey down the shirt, tugging at the blue fabric. Luckily for him, Sora had forgone his usual attire, sticking with a nice button-up and a pair of khaki shorts. It made for easy removal.

During this time, Sora was shell-shocked, frozen in fear and confusion. What was going on? He let out an involuntary moan and when Riku groaned back, the keyblade master was finally torn out of stupor. "R-riku!" Riku only hummed back at him, sending vibrations in Sora's skin that startled the blue-eyed male. "Riku! Stop!" The older teen hesitated for a moment but didn't stop like he demanded. "Please, stop." Finally, Riku sighed and pulled back, sitting back on his haunches. His hands moved down to waistline, playing with the zipper on Sora's khakis.

"What?" Sora was visibly out of breath, a bright pink blush spreading over his cheeks and his freckled nose.

"W-what are you doing?" Once he had caught his breath, he choked out the question. Riku's eyebrows scrunched up.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Sora looked up at Riku, a strange look on his face.

"It looks and feels like you're molesting me." Riku chuckled, voice hoarse with lust.

"You call that molestation? You were clearly enjoying it Sora. Now, can I continue?" Before the keyblade master could protest, Riku was leaning down to the blue-eyed boy's neck once more. Sora held his hands up, pushing at Riku's chest.

"Riku, stop!" Riku didn't move, just pushed against Sora's hands and continued to his neck. Sora became desperate. "I am not a toy, Riku!" Riku startled when the boy beneath him cried out and he sat up once more.

"What?" Sora shuddered under Riku's insistent gaze and swallowed the lump in his throat, willing the tears in his eyes to go away.

"I... won't be your toy, Riku. I've heard the rumors at school. I-i don't w-want to be..." Sora hiccuped out a sob, the sound wrenching from his chest. "I don't wanna just b-be another t-toy." Riku was silent as the keyblade master tried to wipe away his tears with clenched fists. After a long silence, filled only with Sora's crying, Riku sighed, leaned over, and pulled Sora's calloused hands away from his face. A pair of soft lips brushed away the tears until they slowly came to a stop. A slow, chaste kiss was pressed to Sora's chapped lips. The keyblade master trembled and breathed against Riku's mouth, his swollen, red eyes wide with bewilderment.

"I know you aren't a toy. For fuck's sake, Sora. I wouldn't have waited this long if you were just a toy."

Sora hiccuped at the confession. "Really? Then why...?" Riku just half-smiled, brushing his thumb over Sora's red cheeks.

"I haven't heard all the rumors about me. But I know that one of them is true." Sora cocked his head the side in question.

"Which one?" Riku bent over again and stopped just before touching Sora's lips.

"That I'm madly in love with you." The brown-haired teen's face lit up like a firework, red as a strawberry.

"R-really?" He stuttered out the question, which Riku answered with a gentle kiss. Finally, Sora returned the affection, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck and pulling him down farther into the kiss. Riku pulled away finally to laugh and Sora laughed with him, moving up to Riku's ear. "I love you, too." The teal-eyed teen shivered but smiled, pulling up. Thin fingers moved to Sora's shirt, tugging the fabric. Sora lifted up to allow Riku to yank the shirt off. The silver-haired teen threw it somewhere behind him. It fell to the floor with a swish. Riku's very own tee followed it as the teal-eyed male moved to Sora's shorts. The brown-haired teen beneath him followed the action and tried his hand at Riku's belt. Finally, he tugged it off and went to Riku's zipper, tugging it down swiftly with shaking fingers. Sora was a bit nervous. But, he was definitely excited.

Riku reached into his pocket before taking off his pants, pulling out a small vial. Sora rolled his eyes. "Do you always carry that with you?" Riku smirked before leaning down to whisper against Sora's stomach. "I know a few other rumors that might be true." Sora shivered when a puff a breath tickled the skin on his stomach. Before Riku could move however, Sora tugged at a loose strand of Riku's hair, pulling his face to look at him.

"I better not hear any more of these rumors." Riku just smiled.

"Of course not, Sora. There were only substitutes for the real thing." A pair of lips pressed a kiss to a toned stomach. "Now that I have you, I don't need any of that." Another kiss. "I love you." A few more kisses to top it off. The keyblade wielder stood, yanking off his jeans before leaning over and tugging off the pair of shorts that the brown-haired male beneath him was wearing. Riku smirked at the pair of underwear Sora was wearing. A bright blush lit up on Sora's face.

"Shut up, Riku." Riku yanked off the Blues Clues boxers without another word.

As the fabric slid over Sora's hips, his cock sprung up from the waistband. It twitched in the cool air, already wet with precum. Riku bit his lip, trying to hold in a laugh. Sora's face slowly fell. "I know it's small but-" Riku just snorted, pressing a small kiss to the head of the bobbing erection.

"It's adorable"

Sora moaned quietly. "Stop teasing, you jerkface." Riku half-smirked, licking the shaft slowly as he pulled the boxers the rest of the way down. Sora threw his head back, his back arching off the ground. Fingers scraped at the dirt as Sora tried to fight the urge to pump up his hips. Riku tossed the pair of boxers behind him, hearing it land somewhere close to the other clothes he tossed earlier. The silver-haired male worked his own pair of boxers down, tugging them off quickly. Sora's sat up quickly, his eyes wide. The blue-eyed teen stared at the monster before him.

"It's huge." Riku rolled his eyes.

"It's only a little above average you idiot. Yours just happens to be so tiny that mine looks huge to you. I've seen ones twice as thick." Sora's cheeks puffed up in anger and his lips puckered into a pout.

"Well, sorry that I don't live up to your expectations, Riku." Riku smirked.

"Actually, Sora, it's quite a bit bigger than what I was expecting of you." The brown-haired teen's jaw dropped. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in fury.

"Fine then!" Riku just sighed, a smile threatening to appear. The teal-eyed boy wrapped his arms around Sora, tugging the shorter male up into his lap.

The keyblade master gasped in shock at the sudden movement, but let out a little sigh when his own erection brushed Riku's. Sora chewed on his lip, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Riku's chest and place his chin on the older teen's shoulder. Riku rested his cheek against the top of Sora's head, squishing the spikes that Sora had so meticulously built. Then, nimble fingers wrapped around the two throbbing erections, holding them together and tugging at them. Sora's lip fell out of his mouth immediately as he let out a loud moan. Riku groaned as well at the feeling, quickly speeding up as he brought them closer to their finish. Sora's hips canted against Riku's, eager for more of that friction. "Ahn, Riku! F-faster." Riku complied, grinding up into the feeling.

"Sora. The bottle." Sora tried to make out the words, failing several times before Riku threatened to stop. Sora reached out in front of him, plucking up the tiny bottle and handing it to Riku. The silver-haired male popped open the lid, leaning back against the wall covered in drawings. Sora now laid against him, barely allowing any room for Riku to tug at their erections. So, Riku pulled his hand away, wrapping his arm around Sora's back and tugging him as close as he could. The teal-eyed Keyblade wielder began to thrust his hips against the younger male's.

The silver-haired teen poured a generous amount of lubricant on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm up the liquid. While doing this, he nibbled at the shorter male's neck, sucking at the marks he left and pressing apologetic kisses to the forming bruises. The silver-haired teen was marking what was his.

Riku pressed his knee between Sora's lanky legs, spreading the pair apart. The teal-eyed teen took the chance while Sora was moaning against his neck to nudge a finger into Sora. The keyblade master froze up but relaxed when Riku began to murmur soft words of encouragement into his ear.

It took awhile, but Riku managed to work in another finger, and then another. Finally, he had gotten all four of his fingers in, all the while Sora rolled his hips and moaned in his ear. Sora's body shook against his, pleasure burning down the shorter teen's spine as Riku worked his fingers skillfully inside him.

By that point, everything in Riku's body was screaming at him to just take Sora, but Riku knew it was wrong. Sora wasn't just some stupid kid looking for a fuck. No, Sora was his best friend. And soon to be lover. Riku was every bit in love with the brown-haired boy. With this thought in mind, the silver-haired keyblade wielder retrieved the bottle once more, pouring the rest of it's contents onto his slippery fingers.

Carefully, the silver-haired male pushed the younger male back onto the floor, crawling over him. The teal-eyed teen worked the lubricant over his throbbing erection before snatching up one of Sora's legs, pushing it up and then placing it over his shoulder. The action made the keyblade master's face light up with a dark blush again and his eyelashes fluttered over his lidded eyes. Riku grabbed Sora's chin, pulling his face towards him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sora rolled his big blue eyes.

"Shut up. Just go." The taller male sighed but smiled, pressing a kiss to Sora's lips just as he began to press inside. The male beneath him threw his head back, breaking the kiss with a gasp. His eyebrows scrunched up and he clenched his blue eyes shut. The silver-haired male murmured apologies that Sora just ignored. Riku took this chance to pull up the keyblade master's other leg, throwing it over his other shoulder. Then, he pressed forward, slipping inside. It was a tight squeeze and he had to go slow to allow Sora to adjust. Finally, Riku was all the way inside. The teal-eyed Keyblade Wielder pressed a kiss to Sora's trembling lips. Nuzzling up to his neck, he waited for Sora's signal. A gasp for air startled him. "Riku, go. Please?" That was all Riku needed to hear.

Thrusting forward, he let his hands roam over Sora's lean body, rubbing at hard nipples and tickling the sensitive skin on his stomach. Sora mewled below him when he hit that special place inside. "Riku! Again!" Riku complied, angling his hips to hit that spot. This movement sent Sora into a frenzy, as he arched his back and moaned real loud. The sound echoed throughout the small cave as Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's back. Nails dug into the skin and were dragged up, leaving red scratches that would take weeks to heal. Oh, but Riku didn't care. It felt way to good. He growled when Sora squeezed around him. The Keyblade Master recognized the sound and it did it again, with a a cheeky grin spreading over his lips like butter on bread. The grin was quickly wiped away after a particularly hard thrust from Riku that nearly sent Sora over the edge. "Oh! Riku, harder! F-faster, please!"

Riku chuckled as he canted his hips a little harder. He easily picked up the pace, bracing his palms on the floor on either side of Sora's head. Which was currently being tossed side to side in sheer pleasure. Sora bit his lip, trying to hold back the moans. "Are you enjoying this, So?" Sora hiccuped a sob of pleasure, his lip falling of of his mouth again.

"I... Oh, yes!" Riku smirked.

"Oh yeah, I bet you really enjoy my cock. Huh, Sora? Is it big enough for you? You're being really slutty right now. Who would have thought you would like cock? What if your friends saw you like this? Tidus or Wakka. Maybe Sephie... Oh, or Kairi."

That made Sora jump a little, his eyes popping wide open. The Keyblade Master's face lit up again, bright pink with a startling blush. "W-what are you, ngh! T-talking about, R-riku?" Oh, that's interesting. Riku smirked.

"Oh, is that it? You don't want Kairi to see, hm?" Riku thrust particularly hard, sending a shiver up Sora's spine and making him mewl in pleasure. "You wanted to share a paopu with her, didn't you?"

"N-no! That was a long time ago, Riku! Oh, please!" Sora arched his back, clawing his nails down Riku's back. His hands were slippery with the blood shedding from the marks.

"I'm not convinced, Sora." Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, Riku saw the abandoned paopu. The mangled fruit was half eaten, covered in bite marks. Riku grinned. Carefully, he lowered the legs thrown over his shoulders. Sora jolted at the movement. However, before he could say a word, Riku rolled over, pulling Sora on top of him. Riku slid into the tight heat again once they had settled. The Keyblade Master's hands fell to Riku's chest as he sat up on Riku's lap. Moaning, he began to claw at Riku's chest like he had previously done to the silver-haired male's back. Even now, Riku could feel the sting of the marks when dirt rubbed into them with every thrust. Teal eyes shone with mischief as he reach over and plucked the paopu fruit off the ground

"Well what about me? Wanna share it with me?" Riku smirked up at Sora, who was currently about to scream his head off. The new position made Riku's erection scrape against Sora's prostate with every thrust. Sora shook his head, his mouth moving and trying to form words but the pleasure left him out of breath. Riku slowed his movements, just enough so Sora could speak. "Well?" Sora moaned low, not paying attention to what Riku was saying. Riku scowled and stopped, using his free hand to hold down Sora's hips. "Oh, please, no, Riku. Don't stop." Riku allowed a small smile to appear.

Riku ripped off a piece of the paopu fruit. He popped a piece in his mouth and ate it. Then he tugged off another chunk, popping this piece in his mouth like previous one. Then he cupped a hand around the back of Sora's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. His tongue prodded open the Keyblade Master's mouth before the slid the piece of fruit in. Sora moaned into the older male's mouth before he pulled back, chewing on the fruit and swallowing it. "Now, Riku, please!" Riku sighed, releasing his hold on Sora's hip and starting up his pace again, a quick one that brought them closer and closer to the edge. Riku tossed the fruit aside and began to run his hands up and down Sora's body once more. Nimble fingers rubbed and tugged, tickled and teased. It quickly sent Sora into a mewling mess. The brown-haired teen was having at Riku's chest himself, clawing and scratching.

Riku grew impatient. He could feel the tightening in bottom of his stomach. The rhythm he had built up became faster and shallower. Hands slid down Sora's stomach to to his neglected cock that was bouncing with every cant of their hips. The silver-haired teen gripped it and began to stroke it, matching it with the pace of their love-making

Riku groaned out Sora's name before he ground up one more time, releasing into Sora. Sora moaned out in shock and began to slow his pace, his face scrunching up in disappointment. Riku sat up once he had come down from his high. "R-riku." Riku panted, out of breath. Then he pulled out, pushing Sora off his lap. Sora's face distorted into an expression of anger. "Riku, you can't just leave-" The Keyblade Wielder covered the blue-eyed male's mouth his hand before leaning down, pressing a kiss to the bobbing erection in front of him. Before Sora could even react, Riku swallowed it up into his mouth, easily fitting it in. As he swallowed around it, he felt Sora grind his hips up and release with a scream of Riku's name. When the cum rushed into his mouth, Riku quickly swallowed the bitter liquid. The silver-haired male laid back on the dirt floor of the cavern, pulling Sora with him. The Keyblade Master curled up against him, his body still humming with release. Then, the younger teen pressed an easy kiss to Riku's soft lips with a little murmur that sounded bit like an "I love you." It wasn't long before the short teen had drifted off into an easy sleep. Riku chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

"I love you, too."


End file.
